


Manatee Meddling

by Eveanyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Snorkeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveanyn/pseuds/Eveanyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been in love with his best friend for two years. What does Spring Break hold in store for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a HUGE thank you to viscouslover for helping me with sticky plot points and mojitos. Also a big shoutout to the ECKC for supporting me in my writing process. I owe you all big time. <3

Spring Break of your Senior year of college was supposed to be all beaches and body shots and getting so blackout drunk you can only imagine the fun you had. Dean was in Haiti, but instead of debauching himself, he was working with a group of people from Outreach International, putting the finishing touches on a school they just helped build. Not on the beach. Not drinking.

 

“’Come on,’ he said. ‘It’ll be fun,’ he said,” Dean muttered under his breath.

 

“Are you _still_ bitching, Winchester? We’re finished already. We get to drink tonight and all day tomorrow,” Castiel promised.

 

“And snorkeling. You’d better take me fucking snorkeling, Cas, or you’re walking home.”

 

Cas bumped shoulders with Dean. “I don’t think it’s possible to walk from Haiti to Kansas.”

 

Dean and Castiel had been roommates for two years and friends for three, and Dean’s heart still clenched every time Cas casually touched him.  It had taken him until the beginning of their Senior year to admit it, but after having to keep himself from kissing Cas _three separate times_ when they were drunk, he acknowledged the truth.

 

Dean Winchester was in love with Castiel Novak.

 

Was he going to do anything about? No. No fucking way.

 

Admitting that you’d been in love with your best friend for two and a half years and actually _doing_ something about it were two completely different things. There was no way Cas loved Dean back, and he’d rather pine after Cas for years than lose the best thing that (never) happened to him.

 

“Dean? Are you unwell?” Dean realized he’d just been standing there staring at Cas. It wasn’t his fault, though; Cas was staring right back, _and_ he had his hand on Dean’s shoulder. There was probably going to be a handprint seared onto Dean’s skin when he pulled away.

 

“Um. Yeah. Fine, I just--water. Need some water. You want any?”

 

“No, I’m good, but I’ll walk with you. I was supposed to come get you anyway; we’re going to go take the picture now.”

 

Dean dropped the wheelbarrow off with the other equipment and they walked to the front of the school where all the workers and some of the school children were gathered.

 

Dean watched as a little girl, Naitana, ran up to Cas. His heart gave a little clench at the way Cas interacted with her; the way she shrieked when he threw her into the air, and yet her total trust in him that he would catch her.

 

Dean didn’t know if Cas would catch him, was afraid to find out.

  
Naitana sat on Castiel’s shoulders while they took the picture, and when it was time for her to take her brother home she hugged him tightly, promising to write whenever she could. Then she took the hand of a scrawny little boy and started off down the dirt track that lead to her home. She turned around and waved every few steps until they were out of sight.

 

Cas watched her go, his mouth pulled back slightly in a quiet smile that always made Dean want to kiss him. It softened his face and smoothed out the worry lines on his forehead. Cas rarely smiled like that, but every time he did, Dean fell in love with him all over again.

 

It was a rare opportunity that Dean had to study Cas uninterrupted, and he took full advantage of it. Cas’ gray AC/DC t-shirt was dark with sweat and stuck to his skin. It pulled the neck of the shirt down, exposing a collarbone that Dean found positively lickable.

 

Dean’s hand twitched at his side, and he forced himself to not give in to the desire to see how salty Cas’ skin was.

 

Cas turned back to Dean, his eyes shining and the most adorable grin on his face. “All right, our good deeds for the week have been done. Let’s go get drunk.”

 

o.O.o

 

Castiel’s Creole French was rusty and Dean didn’t speak it at all, so instead of going to the bar, they bought a few bottles of rum and walked down to the beach behind the Kaliko Beach Club where they were staying.

 

The beach after dark was almost completely deserted, fancy resort or no. There were a couple of pockets of college kids, laughing and drinking just like he and Cas were.

 

They drank half of the first bottle in relative silence, enjoying the sound of the waves. Dean was always comfortable in silence with Cas. He never felt like it needed to be filled, never felt awkward. Well, unless he was trying not to kiss him. Like now. Maybe he _should_ break the silence.

 

Dean buried his toes in the sand. “I feel like Jack Sparrow.” He wiggled the bottle towards Cas and sang, “We’re devils, we’re black sheep, we’re really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!”

 

“Captain,” Cas corrected.

 

“What?”  


“ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.”

 

Dean shoved Cas’ shoulder. “Fucker.”

 

Castiel took a drink from the bottle and passed it to Dean. “Yeah, but I’m one hell of a lay.”

 

The bottle almost fell to the sand, but Dean managed to catch it in time. He took an extra-long drink, finishing the bottle, just to be on the safe side. Who knew whether or not his tongue would have acted on its own accord?

 

Rather than risk his mouth operating before his brain, Dean stayed silent for a while and stared up at the stars. They were beautiful, if a little lonely. Kind of like Cas. Dean had never seen him bring anyone home in the time they’d been living together. But, hell, it wasn’t like Dean had brought anyone home, either. You couldn’t really justify having meaningless sex in the same apartment as your roommate if you were secretly in love with them. Dean’s only source of relief for the past two years had been his hand and a bottle of lube. He took another long drink.

 

He and Cas went through half of the second bottle before Castiel spoke up again.

 

“Too bad we don’t have any mint leaves,” he cast a sidelong look at Dean, his lips hinting at a smile. He took a healthy drink before passing the bottle over.

 

“No,” Dean said. He was trying hard not to laugh. “Oh, no. Never again, Cas. You _set fire_ to a blender. How does that even happen?”

 

Cas shrugged and took the bottle back from Dean. He couldn’t quite conceal his smile any longer. “It must have been old. Faulty wiring. I was just trying to make some mojitos to celebrate our being roommates somewhere other than a dorm.”

 

“Mojitos _don’t even need blenders,_ Cas!” They were both laughing now, their shoulders pressed together, their faces only inches apart.

 

“My mistake.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking adorable it’s not even funny,” Dean thought. Cas stopped laughing and stared at Dean. _Shit_. Not thought. Said. Too much rum, and it did the talking for him. Goddamn it.

 

Slowly, Castiel took the bottle of rum out of Dean’s hand and set it in the sand beside them. His eyes darted between Dean’s eyes and mouth, and he wet his lips. “Dean,” he whispered. His voice was husky.

 

“Yeah, Cas?” Oh god, this could be it. Sink or swim, Dean was about to know exactly how Cas felt about him.

 

Some random drunk dude decided that _right then_ was the perfect time to crash into them because he couldn’t catch a fucking Frisbee. Moment broken. Fuck his life.

 

Drunk Dude apologized and offered them beers to make up for ruining what could have been a very pivotal moment in Dean’s life before going back to his friends. They declined.

 

Dean stood up and began brushing sand off of his shorts. After a moment, Cas did the same. He picked up the remaining bottle of rum and looked at Dean.

 

Refusal to make eye contact seemed like a good plan to Dean. “So, um,” he cleared his throat. “It’s getting late. I’m going to go to bed.”

 

Cas stood there for a moment and looked at Dean. It looked like he was going to try to continue their conversation, but all he said was, “All right.”

 

They walked back into the hotel in silence. The quiet was no longer easy and content. It was going to be incredibly awkward sharing a room now. Dean didn’t know if not talking was sabotaging himself or helping the situation, but he sure as shit wasn’t about to start talking and say the wrong thing.

 

When they got to their room, Dean got ready for bed as quickly as he could and climbed under the covers. Cas took his time; everything he did was slow and methodical.

 

By the time Cas climbed into his own bed Dean was a wreck. Damn it, it _hurt_. Falling in love was exhausting. And painful.

 

The light switched off and Dean heard out of the darkness a quiet, “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“…’Night, Cas.”

 

 

o.O.o

 

 

The next morning was better. Castiel had either been drunk enough that he’d forgotten the encounter altogether (they’d each had a shit ton), or he was deciding to pretend it didn’t happen. Dean wasn’t sure which of the options he should be hoping for, but he decided that if Cas wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it, neither was he.

 

“All right, Dean, I already called the concierge and reserved snorkels for us starting at ten. So get up and get some breakfast. Do you have everything you need?”

Dean grinned. “I’ve got my swim trunks, and my flippy floppies.” He was met with a blank stare. “Come on! ‘I’m On a Boat’? The Lonely Island?” He groaned when Cas shook his head. “You’re hopeless with pop culture, Cas.”

 

“That’s why I have you, Dean.” Cas held his eye for a moment before turning away and gathering up his towel. Dean couldn’t quite read his expression, but he was pretty sure that Cas wasn’t trying to let him down. “I’ll meet you in the lobby in ten. Don’t be late.”

 

The door clicked closed quietly behind Cas. Dean sat on his bed for a moment, heart thudding dully in his chest. He figured it would be safe to assume that Cas _did_ remember last night’s almost-something. Exactly what that meant, he had no idea. There was only one way to find out.

 

Dean quickly got dressed, grabbed his towel and sunscreen, double-checked for a room key, and went down to the lobby.

 

 

o.O.o

 

 

The water was eighty-five degrees. Eighty-five. And the most beautiful turquoise Dean could imagine. It was the sort of thing he thought he’d only see in travel magazines when he was at the dentist or something. He never thought he’d be on a boat that was taking him and Cas to a shallow reef to go skin diving, which was apparently the proper term.

 

The boat dropped anchor in what they were told was seventy feet of gorgeous Caribbean Sea. They had one hour to spend in the water before the boat would collect them again.

 

Dean and Cas put on their flippers and adjusted their masks before entering the water like they were shown, one hand holding their mask to keep it in place and stepping off the boat.

 

They spent the first thirty minutes floating face down in the water, paddling lazily and watching the fish in the reef below. Dean was amazed at the visibility—one hundred feet didn’t seem like a lot in the grand scheme of things, but underwater it felt like a whole different ball game.

 

Castiel was the one to suggest holding a contest to see how far down they could go. He took five rapid breaths, then one large one and held it before flipping over and diving straight down. Dean took the opportunity to watch Cas’ powerful legs kicking. God, he had a nice ass. He got at least a third of the way down before coming back up, surfacing with a spray of water and grinning. “Beat that, Winchester.”

 

“You’re on, Novak.” Dean cleared his mask and hyperventilated for a moment (apparently it reduced the amount of CO2 in the bloodstream) before taking a large breath and going under. He continually cleared his ears as he was going down, kicking steadily while trying to gauge his depth. He had to be at twenty five feet by now. He turned, kicked steadily, and exhaled continually, letting out the last of his breath on a forceful exhale as he broke the surface.

 

After that it was a game of both of them diving down at the same time, seeing whose outstretched hand could go the farthest down, or sometimes pausing to look at the marine life on the reef. Dean was having the time of his life. The first thing he was going to do when he got enough leisure money (if he ever did) was to get his open-water diving certificate. It was a whole other world down there, and Dean wanted to explore as much of it as he could.

 

With only about ten minutes left before the boat would collect them, they decided to make one final dive together. Dean was so focused on beating Cas that he didn’t notice his surroundings. It wasn’t until Cas grabbed his arm and pointed that Dean followed Cas’ gaze.

 

A trio of manatees were swimming just past the reef, either unaware of their presence, or uncaring. They were huge and round and they knocked the breath out of him.

 

No, wait. That was his body actually telling him he needed to breathe. Cas was already making his way back towards the surface. Dean joined him quickly and shoved his mask up on top of his head.

 

“Did you fucking _see_ that?!” Cas was breathless with excitement. Giant drops of water were sparkling on his eyelashes, and open joy was written on his face.

 

Dean surged forward and kissed him.

 

Cas took half a second before he responded, grabbing Dean’s neck with one hand and snaking his other arm around Dean’s back, pressing their chests together. He licked into Dean’s mouth and Dean moaned, trying to get closer. He nibbled on Cas’ bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. He tried to press his whole body into Cas, but it was hard to grind your hips together when you had to keep kicking to stay afloat.

 

Waves slapped them in the face as the boat surged closer. Reluctantly, they pulled apart and got back on the boat, ignoring the stares sent their way.

 

Cas sat pressed tight up against him from shoulder to ankle. Dean was almost vibrating with happiness. Apparently Castiel Novak was just fine with Dean kissing him, thankyouverymuch. But Dean wanted to find out just how much _more_ Cas wanted him, and that meant the damned boat ride back was taking too fucking long.

 

Finally they docked and Castiel stood up quickly, grabbed Dean by the wrist and hauled him bodily off the boat and down the dock. It was a bit of a struggle to keep up.

 

“Eager are we?” Dean quipped. He couldn’t help but make stupid fucking remarks like that at the worst of times, could he?

“Shut up,” Cas muttered. He pushed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently. Dean tried to take his hand out of Cas’, but Cas only tightened his grip. God _damn_ , he was strong.

 

The elevator dinged and Cas dragged him inside. He pressed the button for their floor and stood there silently while the car rose. Dean’s elation was ebbing away. Cas didn’t seem very happy at the moment.

 

The doors opened and Cas pulled Dean out, giving him no choice but to trail behind him. A key was shoved forcefully into the lock on their door and Castiel pushed Dean inside.

 

The lock clicked menacingly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, basically. There's some feelings and fluff, but mostly it's smut.

Cas took three steps towards him. Dean backed up until his knees hit the end of the bed. Shit, nowhere left to go. “How long has this been going on, Dean?”

 

Dean panicked. All traces of happiness were completely gone now. He swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. “A little over two years,” he whispered. He dared a look at Cas’ face and wished he hadn’t. His mouth was set in a hard line.

 

Cas stepped closer. They were nose-to-nose now. He studied Dean quietly, eyes boring into his. Dean was officially scared; Cas was _mad_. This was it, this was the end of their friendship. “You mean to tell me,” Cas growled, “that I could have been sharing your bed for _two years_ already?”

 

Wait. What? “You—you’re not…?”

 

Castiel shoved Dean down on the bed. Hard. Then he crawled up on top of him and came to rest straddling his hips. He brought his hands to rest on either side of Dean’s face. “I have been in love with you for almost the entire time I’ve known you. I didn’t think you were into men, so I never tried to tell you how I felt; I wasn’t going to be _that guy_ who pined over his hetero friend. And now you tell me that you’ve felt the same way almost the whole time? That I could have woken up next to you every day like I’ve been fantasizing about for years? You’re going to pay for this, Dean.” Cas brushed his thumbs along Dean’s cheekbones and lunged down to kiss him. It wasn’t sweet or slow; it was hard and fast and hungry, and Dean was instantly so fucking hard it _hurt_.

 

Dean licked up into Castiel’s mouth and groaned. “Fuck, Cas. How are you going to make me pay?”

 

Cas sucked Dean’s tongue into his mouth. He kissed and bit his lips until they were swollen and red. “Do you want me, Dean?” He flicked the tip of his tongue against Dean’s bottom lip. Dean thought about what that tongue would feel like on his cock and he felt it twitch in interest.

 

“Christ, Cas, of course I want you.” He buried his hands in Cas’ hair and crushed their mouths together again. He couldn’t get enough. “God, the way you taste, baby. Of course I want you.”

 

Castiel pulled back and pushed Dean back into the mattress, gently this time. “I don’t want our first time to be a punishment. I’ll let you suck me off on the plane to begin making amends. Right now, though, I’m going to make you lay there while I taste your skin. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

“Never. Don’t stop.”

 

Cas worked his way along Dean’s jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses and sucking none-too-gently. He moved his way down Dean’s chest, dark circles blooming in his wake.

 

“I can taste the saltwater on you. I wonder if your come is going to be this salty if I were to swallow you down and milk every last drop out of you.” Dean’s cock twitched against his confining swimsuit.

 

Castiel’s tongue circled a nipple and Dean arched his back, crying wordlessly. He alternated between sucking and biting until each nipple turned red.

 

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Dean,” he whispered, moving back up to nibble at his lips again. “I can’t even begin to tell you all the ways I’ve fantasized about this. I’ve thought about you inside me, about being inside you.”

 

Jesus, they weren’t even naked yet and Dean was already close to coming. Speaking of—“Hey, Cas, c’mon, let’s get naked. I want to see you.”

 

Their swimsuits were piled on the floor and for a moment they simply stared. Dean reached out one trembling hand and ran it down Cas’ chest to just above where Cas’ cock lay flush against his belly. He wanted to take Cas in hand but wasn’t sure if he should make the first move. He settled for telling Cas, “God, you’re fucking gorgeous, baby.”

 

Castiel flushed, red spreading up his chest to flame his face. “I’m nothing compared to you, Dean.”

 

Dean shook his head. How the fuck did Cas not know what he had unknowingly done to Dean every time he saw him for the past three years? He kissed everywhere on Cas’ face, ending with his lips. “Believe me, sweetheart. I’ve never wanted anyone more. Now,” he kissed Cas one more time, tongue darting between his parted lips, “put me where you want me.”

 

Apparently Cas didn’t need to be told twice. In short order Cas had Dean on his hands and knees. He spread his cheeks apart and just stared. Dean started to feel a little self-conscious when he felt a finger brush gently against him. It went away completely when Cas spoke. “You can sit on my face or get on your back, but I want to lick that hole. Your choice.”

 

Dean scrambled off the bed and grabbed all the pillows in the room and piled them at the head of the bed. On his way he grabbed the bottle of lube he’d brought (just in case) from his suitcase and tossed it on the blankets.

 

He ran his hands up Cas’ arms and kissed him. “On your back, baby,” he whispered against Cas’ lips. “I’m going to suck you off and open you up while you eat me out.”

 

Cas settled himself comfortably on the bed as Dean situated himself over him. Cas blew a cool breath over Dean’s hole before his tongue made a circle around it. Then he went to town, tongue probing and causing Dean to push back into him. Holy shit, Cas had a wicked tongue.

 

Dean took Cas’ cock in his hand and licked a wet stripe along the head before swallowing him down whole. His right hand groped blindly for the lube, finally locating it. He dribbled it down Cas’ balls and smeared it around his hole, then pushed one finger in gently. Cas moaned, sending ripples of pleasure throughout Dean. His head bobbed up and down, tongue milking the shaft for all he was worth. He loved the feel of Cas heavy and _full_ in his mouth.

 

When he felt a finger brush against his hole, he threw his hips back on it, moaning around Cas’ cock. He did everything in his power to convey to Cas that he wanted _more_ , that one finger wasn’t enough. Cas got the idea, because soon he was three fingers deep inside Dean, brushing up against his prostate and making Dean’s brain short circuit with desire.

 

After a few minutes, Cas pulled away and bodily turned Dean around so they were lying chest-to-chest. He reached up and brushed a hand against Dean’s cheekbone. Dean shivered. _This_ was the intimacy he’d been longing for from his friend. This open desire and affection and, dare he say, love. He moved slightly until he was situated right at Cas’ entrance. Cas nodded, and he pushed forward slightly, allowing just the head to break the ring of muscle.

 

Dean dropped his forehead to rest against Cas’. Bit by bit, he pushed in until their hips were flush. After a moment, Cas rocked his hips, then licked his lips and nodded. Dean began a slow rhythm, a gentle give and take.

 

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good inside me, Dean. I want to make you come.”

 

“Jesus, Cas, anyone ever tell you you’ve got a mouth on you?”

 

“This mouth is going to do depraved things to you. Get used to it.”

 

And if that didn’t send shivers shooting down Dean’s spine, Cas’ fingers kneading Dean’s ass cheeks certainly did the job. He braced his forearms on either side of Cas’ head and picked up the pace. He slammed forward into Cas with so much force that they were moving up the bed. He was so close to the edge Dean could almost _taste_ his orgasm, but he couldn’t quite tip over.

 

Cas picked up his head and licked the shell of Dean’s ear. “As soon as you come, Dean, I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you with your come inside my ass,” he whispered, then bit down hard on Dean’s earlobe. Dean went still, his cock pulsing inside of Cas, Dean’s come filling him up.

 

Dean dropped his head to the crook of Cas’ neck and caught his breath. When he pulled out, Cas wiggled out from under him and switched their places, with Dean face down on the bed. Cas’ cock was pressed between Dean’s ass cheeks, and the anticipation was almost enough to get him hard again.

 

Cas began to press in slowly, kissing along Dean’s shoulders and everywhere on his spine he could reach. When he was fully seated, he draped himself over Dean, one arm wrapping underneath Dean’s chest and cradling them together. His other arm joined Dean’s over their heads, and he laced their fingers together. His slow, leisurely pace belied the words that came out of his mouth.

 

“I’m going to take you in every room of the apartment, Dean,” he growled. “I’ll swallow your cock in the kitchen and look up at you from my knees until you come down my throat. I’m going to ride you hard in the living room with the blinds open, letting everyone watch how much you get off on me fucking myself down on your cock. I’ll throw you up against the wall in my room and fuck you standing up. I’ll let you take me into the bathroom and I’ll get you off with my hand. I’ll fuck your mouth until your throat is hoarse and let you finger me until I come. I’ll make you swallow it all, too. And God, Dean, when I lay you out on your bed, I’m going to kiss every single inch of your body. I’ll kiss you from the tips of your toes all the way up, counting each and every one of your freckles.”

 

“Cas—” Dean was panting. Cas was hitting his prostate with every stroke, and his voice was going straight to his dick. This was sensory overload.

 

“Kissing you will be the first thing I do every morning and the last thing I do every night. I will never again go a day without telling you how wonderful you are.”

 

“ _Cas._ ” There was a fire building up low in his belly. He didn’t think he could take much more of this.

 

“I will tell you every day that I love you.”

 

Dean came again. He wasn’t even hard, but that didn’t seem to matter. His mind became a white, blank buzz. He clenched around Cas, squeezing tightly around the full length inside him. Distantly he heard, “ _Fuck_ , I love you, Dean,” and felt Cas pulse inside him with his own release.

 

Castiel collapsed on top of him and it took several minutes before either of them could move again. Eventually Cas slipped out of him and rolled over onto his side. Dean faced him and propped his head up on his elbow.

 

“So,” he began, “What you said.” Dean had never done this before, but he had also never been in love before, not really. Everything about Cas made him want to be a better person, made him want to be worthy of loving Castiel. He would man up and tell Cas exactly how he felt.

 

“Dean, I don’t expect you to—”

 

“No, Cas. Stop.” He took a breath and took Cas’ hand that was closest to him. He played with the long, shapely fingers. Now that he knew what they were capable of, their gentle grace was going to make him shiver every time they came near him. “I do, too, you know. Um, love you.”

 

He risked a glance at Cas, and there it was: that soft smile that melted Dean’s heart. He reached out and brushed a single finger against Cas’ mouth. “I guess since I’m sharing things I should tell you that it was that smile right there that made me fall in love with you. And I was terrified that you’d either laugh in my face or gently let me down—which would be worse, somehow, so I didn’t want to tell you how I felt.”

 

Cas wrapped Dean up in his arms and pulled him close. Dean tucked his head under Cas’ chin and felt his heart beat through the pulse point. It was comforting, to feel his heart beat and smell the sweat and seawater and _Cas_ underneath it all. When Cas spoke, Dean felt it reverberate through his chest.

 

“I wanted you from the first time I saw you. I fell in love with you when I saw you with Sam. You’re such a giving person, and I don’t think you even realize it. You make me want to be a better man.”

 

Dean traced patterns on Castiel’s chest absently. They were quiet for a while. He thought about the events that led up to them ending naked and wrapped around each other and snorted. “I guess we have manatees to thank for this, huh?”

 

“Well, kind of. I was going to make a move the night we moved into our apartment. It wasn’t very well thought-out I admit, but I thought if I made you dinner and drinks I could maybe open up about how I felt.”

 

Dean paused in his tracing. “Wait, the night the blender caught fire?”

 

“Even the best-laid plans can fail.” Cas laughed and lifted Dean’s chin to kiss him. It was sweet; full lips pressed together, happy to be near each other and share the same air.

 

When Dean felt himself stirring against Cas’ leg he pulled back. “So it’s our last day here. We could go out and enjoy the sun and sand, or I could jerk you off in the shower, we’ll order room service, and I’ll spend the rest of the day mapping out your body with my lips. What do you think?”

 

Cas didn’t even pretend to consider. “I’ll go start the shower.”

 

Dean kissed him. “That’s why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas both hyperventilate before skin diving to lower the amount of CO2 in their bloodstream and let them hold their breath longer underwater. However, DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS ALONE. Something called Shallow Water Blackout can occur if done improperly and can cause you to drown. Closed course. Professional drivers. Do not try this at home, kids.


End file.
